


Secrets, Promises and Other Things to Keep - Erik Durm

by xSandra



Series: Other Things - series [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSandra/pseuds/xSandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝You have to promise not to ruin this for me, Erik.❞</p><p> © 2014 - xSandra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets, Promises and Other Things to Keep - Erik Durm

“It's really simple, Kathy. Erik Durm has to make his parents believe that he is going to marry you. You two have to pretend that you've met on a holiday in Bali in the summer and that you have decided that you're going to marry in a few weeks,” the lady says, “This is where you come in, you have to make his family absolutely hate you. If his family doesn't show up at the wedding, you will win 10 thousand euros. If they do show up, you will win nothing and Erik walks home with the 10 thousand.” I nod, not entirely sure if this would be a job for me. Making people hate me. Gosh, I don't know if I even wanted to do this. I haven't had a job in months and this would be the perfect opportunity for me. And I do think I can sabotage this. Erik Durm, the cute German footballer, wanting to marry geeky Kathy Nussbaum. Unlikely. His parents will probably never show up on the wedding, not when I'm going to ruin every little chance with them. This is interesting. Really interesting. I'm sure I'll enjoy this more than I should. But it's about the money and it's all a prank. And Erik knows about the money as well, he just doesn't know that I'm going to sabotage it all.   
“Great. Seems perfect, when do we start?” I ask her and the lady smiles at me and hands me a contract that I have to sign. With information and all. I thank her and when I walk out of her office, I smile. This is the best thing that has happened to me in my short life yet. I'm extremely excited about this. I have a job again! I'm an actress and finding a job as an aspiring actress that hasn't won any big awards yet is kind of hard. But maybe this is what is perfect for the job. No one knows me. I'm not famous, I have played in some commercials and I have had a tiny role in a German TV show, but I'm not known by the general audience.   
As I walk home through the cities of München, I stop at a cafe where my brother Matthias spends a lot of time. He is a great guy, but he rarely has time for me. He spends his time studying Neuroscience and I spend my time working. I dropped out of university after 2 years. I have my associates degree, but I'm trying to pursue my dreams of becoming an Oscar winning actress. And this new job is going to help me get there at some point. The next step is probably moving to the United States and go to Hollywood and do lots and lots of castings until I probably get bored of them. I just need a role in a show or a movie, because that's how I can break through.   
Checking the cafe to see if my brother is there, doesn't help, because he isn't. And I continue my travel home. I enjoy walking outside, just not with these heels, because that's killing my feet and I need them still. A few more blocks and I'm home, finally. I throw off my shoes and kiss my mother hello and tell her excitingly about my new job and that I'm finally going to make it as an actress. I now only need to find some time to read the contract.  
Getting rid of the torturous shoes and the tight clothing, I run downstairs to my mother who is cooking in the kitchen.   
“How did the job interview go, dear?” she says while she is stirring through the soup. I love my mother's soup. She makes the best soup, even better than the once you get in restaurants.   
“They offered me the job, they wanted me,” I say excitingly.   
“Really?” My mother asks and she looks at me, smiling. I nod.  
“I only have to sign the contract and the filming will probably start next week already, but I leave tomorrow! It's just for two weeks, in Berlin,” I say to her and she smiles. And I finally feel complete, like I've done something right in my life. My parents have been trying to get me to study something that I can actually use to get a job, but that didn't really work, because I was a rebel, I did what I wanted to do. And I don't seem to look like one. I mean, people would assume I am daddy's little girl when they saw me. But I'm not.   
“Well, that's something to look forward to right,” she answers and she adds the freshly cut herbs to the soup. My mother doesn't seem too excited, but I know she is. She just doesn't quite know how to express herself, she's always been like this. She's always been unable to express her emotions, but you have to learn to deal with it and both me and my brother know that our mother is proud of us whatever good we do.   
Matthias is great. He lives in another part of München though, for university and he didn't want to stay here, because he felt like he was old enough to live on his own. So my parents accepted it and they just let him go. Just like that. I really miss him, but I'm glad he still lives close, so I can always go visit him. I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend now, because he doesn't talk to me so often anymore. And the last time that happened, he was dating this really dominant girl, whom I try to forget. But I haven't asked him about it yet. I make a mental note to call my brother.  
“Well, I guess I'll just go upstairs now, just call me down whenever dinner is ready,” I say bluntly and walk up to my room. My room is small. There is a bed and most of the room has been claimed by the gigantic wardrobe that carries my clothing. It's gonna be hard to say goodbye to those. I won't be able to bring 20 suitcases up to Berlin. I'll have to restrict myself to just two or three or maybe 4. But it's just two weeks, I'll be able to part with some of the clothes. Perhaps. I take out a suitcase, the biggest one of course, and I start deciding what shoes I definitely have to take. It's a hard decision, because I like everything. I never buy stuff I don't like. Then again, I don't always wear what I buy. This is probably the reason why I tend to get into trouble with my monthly income.  
Ten minutes later, I am humming a song that I last listened to on my IPod and I filled nearly half of my suitcase. Hell, was I excited for this. My parents, of course, knew what was going to happen and there would be some actors playing my parents in the reality show. I was so excited for this. I drop myself on my bed and wait for my mother to call me downstairs for dinner. I should get an apartment. I really don't like this. I take my phone out and I texted Matthias.   
“Hey, guess what. I got that job. Just need to sign some papers, but I get to go to Berlin tomorrow, so if you wanna see me before I go, you better get over here tonight. X”  
Dinner was good, as always and after helping my mother clean up, I headed upstairs again. I'm staring at the ceiling, waiting for Matthias to get home, he said he would. So I just hope that he indeed will show up. I'd be sad if he didn't, because I'd be leaving tomorrow and me and my bother always were very close. He'd have to miss me for two weeks. Just two weeks though. He would live through that. I would live through that. Unless that football player Erik is just a bitch like I expect him to be. I fish my phone out of my pocket and I click on the browser. I type in “Erik Durm” and click on images.  
Hmmmm, he indeed is cute, but he does seem like a spoilt brat, not that I'm not, but I mean, I at least purchase everything myself. And he gets money sent to him, just by playing football.   
I close my eyes a bit and before I know it I'm sleeping and a pair of hands touch my shoulder. My eyes shoot open and I look into the familiar stare of my brother.   
“Thank god it's you,” I mumble.  
“Who else would it be?” he says and sits on the side of my bed. I laugh.   
“I'm not sure about that,” I say, “You're late.”  
“Yeah I know, I had to bring Viktoria home,” he says and looks around my room that hasn't changed too much since he went and live on his own.   
“Hmm, I thought you already lived together,” I say sarcastically.   
“No we don't, maybe sometime soon though,” he says and when I get up, he pulls me into a brotherly hug, “You're gonna do great, I'll be following everything you do.”  
“I know you will,” I say, “I'll see you in two weeks. Will you say bye tomorrow?” He just nods.


End file.
